Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! Tournament Of Delusions!
by Kyodai Productions
Summary: The aftermath of Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai! Ren. They have now entered a world of delusions where anything is possible! They enter a a game tournament to win 500, 000 Yen and a vacation coupon to anywhere they want! The team fights hard and creates new techniques and evolves to new forms! Synapse break, Vanishment this world! Written by Keima
1. It's Not A Delusion Anymore!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 1: It's Not A Delusion Anymore!

It has been two months since their attempted kiss under the bridge. Yuuta stood in the middle of the park and waited for the girl that called him out.

"Dark Flame Master! Look! Look!" said Rikka as she rubbed a sheet of paper onto Yuuta's face.

"It's too close to read! And don't call me that at school!" said Yuuta as he shuffled back and took the sheet from Rikka. His eyes widened as he read the paper.

The paper says: _It's out! It's out! The Delusional Gear and Delude is out! To celebrate its release, we have held a team battle tournament on the 13__th__ of December. Reward is 500,000 yen plus a vacation coupon to anywhere of your choosing._

"So, you want me to get you one?" asked Yuuta to confirm his suspicions.

"Yep, yep" Rikka answered excitingly.

"No way! It's too expensive!" he replied immediately.

"B-But Yuuta!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, a girl jumped out of the bush.

"Master!" Yuuta knew who the girl was the moment she called Rikka that.

"Dekomori!" Rikka jumped to greet and hug her servant.

"Look what I got!" Dekomori handed a receipt to Rikka. Rikka's eyes widened when she read the receipt.

"Dekomori, is this…"

"Yes Master!"

Yuuta curiously looked over Rikka's shoulder and read the receipt.

"Order confirmation, 6 Delusional Gears, 6 Deludes… What?!" he yelled in surprise.

"Master, I figured that we should join the competition to show the world that the wielder of the Wicked Eye is the strongest" said Dekomori as she jumped up and down.

"You are right, for this operation I shall call it operation Wicked Eye" said Rikka as she nodded in agreement, "You are going to join us aren't you Dark Flame Master?"

"Are you kidding me?! Of course I will, I get to use the world's best technological advanced game and gaming equipment! But still, don't call me by that name in public"

"With that, the Far Eastern Magic Nap Society is ready to enter the tournament!" Rikka announced excitedly.

"Yes Master, we shall win the tournament!"

"Great Dekomori, let us discuss our battle plan"

As the two discussed, Yuuta gave a slight smile, happy that nothing much had changed.

On the next day Rikka invited Dekomori, Nibutani, Kumin and Shichimiya over to Yuuta's place early in the morning to discuss about the tournament.

"The tournament starts today so we must sign up today!" yelled Rikka.

"What tournament?" Nibutani asked.

"Are you telling me that you had no idea what was going on when you came over?" asked Yuuta.

"W-Well she sounded so serious when she called me"

"The tournament I'm talking about is the Delusional Gear tournament" Rikka explained.

"Oh that? Do we even have the-" Nibutani was cut off when Dekomori showed her the receipt, "Of course, having a rich girl in this group makes everything so much simple"

While the girls chatted about the tournament, Yuuta read the manual for the Delusional Gear and a manual about the game and tournament.

"To use the Delsuional Gear, connect it to your home internet. Other settings are done within the game. To get started, record a voice command to allow you to enter the game. Alright so I'm pretty sure I know what we're going to use"

"Delude is a VRMMORPG. The game uses your imagination to create your avatars and your abilities. The stronger your imagination the more powerful your attacks would be"

"The tournament sign up ends at 12pm on 13th of December and matches starts at 12:30pm. To sign up, just access the in-game menu and access the events category. There will be twenty minute breaks between each and every battle. You may form a team with a maximum of seven, to form a team; you must form a party before you all sign up. Other than that, the tournament has no rules. As there is no limit to your imagination. So what's the point of this rule book?!"

"Alright, now that everything is set, everyone please take a Delusional Gear and a copy of Delude home to set up, the time now is 10pm, we will meet near the spawn point at 11pm" Rikka commanded.

"Alright then see you later" said Nibutani before she took her Delsuional Gear and left with Kumin and Dekomori.

"I'll see you later too, Hero, Wicked Eye"

"Hmp, I'll see you later, Magical Devil Girl" said Rikka.

Shichimiya nodded and climbed back up to her apartment.

Yuuta connected their Delusional Gears to his home internet and started up the voice commanded.

"Synapse break! Vanishment this world!" the Delusional Gear recorded his voice. He sat on his bed and placed the Delusional Gear over his head before he laid down.

"Synapse break! Vanishment this world!" Yuuta could hear Rikka yell you her voice command next door.

"My turn. Synapse break! Vanishment this world!"

Not long after he entered the game, a notification popped up. Please enter your username and y_ou will be given 5 minutes to think about your avatar appearance._

_There isn't a better name than Dark Flame Master. My original character. _

Yuuta typed up 'Darker Flame Master' and thought hard on the appearance of the Dark Flame Master, from his cosplay to his facial appearance. 5 minutes was soon over, he was spawned in the middle of a town. He saw a familiar face near a store. He looked up at her name to confirm that it was her.

"Ri-Wicked Eye!"

"O-Oh, Dark Flame Master'

"So this is your avatar huh? There's no different to your actual appearance! That's dangerous!"

"Dark Flame Master, your face too…"

"Huh?" Yuuta glanced at the reflection of him in the glass of the store. He wore his cosplay from the real world and had a sheathed sword on his back. His face was the exact same as his actual one. He gave out a sigh, "Looks like I thought of my real face when I was thinking of the Dark Flame Master"

New avatars appeared at the spawn location.

Yuuta begun to pronounce the new players' names, "Mori Summer, Mjollnir Hammer, Divined Napper and Magical Devil Girl"

Mori Summer saw the name Dark Flame Master and knew straight away, "Hey Toga- Dark Flame Master! Over here!" she waved her arm side to side.

Dark Flame Master and Wicked Eye approached the group.

"I though you gave up on that name Mori Summer" said Dark Flame Master.

"I did but, I couldn't think of anything else, besides, she was something I made up. What about you?"

"Same here"

"It's good to see that name hero" Magical Devil Girl added.

"Oh give me a break"

"Dark Flame Master, it's almost time" said Wicked Eye as she pulled his sleeve.

"Yeah you're right, let's sign up everyone!"

"Yeah!" the group agreed in unison.

They each accessed their in-game menu and formed a party named 'Far Eastern Magic Nap Society' before they selected the events category and selected 'December Tournament'. After putting in their details, they prepared themselves and equipped their weapons.

_We still have 5 minutes left._

"This is it, Dark Flame Master"

"Yeah, Wicked Eye, sorry I'm still not use to calling you that"

"Haha" Wicked Eye looked down and whispered, "I'm very happy"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"N-No! I mean, let's show them that the Wicked Eye is the strongest!"

"Alright, alright, we'll win this, show everyone that our delusion is the strongest"

"Pretty fired up aren't you Dark Flame Master" said Mori Summer.

"Of course! It's a tournament after all"

"Give it your all Master!" Mjollnir Hammer cheered.

"Of course, the Wicked Eye is the strongest after all, my servant" said Wicked Eye as she placed her right hand on her eye patch and gave her the thumb up with her left.

A strange bright light surrounded them, so bright they closed their eyes. When they opened them, they were in a ruined city. In front of them, six people approached.

"Let our first battle, start!" commanded Wicked Eye.

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: We hope you enjoy our new story!****We would like to know it we should make another outtake for Mayu Yuuki of Angel Beats! REBORN!. An outtake where she gets to romance Yuzuru in a parallel world. Please tell us!**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	2. First Battle!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 2: First Battle!

"Machine gun!" Dark Flame Master leaped into the air and fired bullets at Kitaro. The skinny avatar in a superhero tight suit manoeuvred left to right in the air and eventually landed on the ground.

"Such attacks can't affect me, Force Field!" Kitaro summoned a force field around himself.

"But my delusion is stronger!" Dark Flame Master concentrated his fire onto Kitaro. A shot pierced through the shield and scrapped Kitaro's shoulder. His HP dropped down from 150 to 40.

"Damn it" the avatar leaped back backward to avoid the fire and took cover behind a destroyed building.

Dark Flame Master halted his fire and landed.

"You won't get me that easily" yelled the scared avatar.

"Avalon Smasher!" shouted an unknown voice.

Kitaro took a look around the corner, his eyes widened as he saw the incoming attack, "No way" before he could move; his avatar was nothing more than ash.

"Good job, Wicked Eye" said Dark Flame Master as he patted her head, "five left, we should head back and check the others"

Wicked Eye nodded and headed towards the location of their other team members with Dark Flame Master.

They watched the battlefield from on top of a building. Mjollnir Hammer fought Shadow Miko, Mori Summer fought Torch, Divined Napper fought Keita and lastly Magical Devil Girl fought Mashi and Char.

Mjollnir Hammer blocked all the attacks that came from the Miko in ninja wear.

"Smoke teleportation" Miko appeared behind her and created a small cut on her left arm, "How was that?"

"Hahaha, death. Mjollnir Hammer! Direct Attack!" Mjollnir Hammer slammed with her huge hammer down, causing a massive explosion. Miko screamed as she was detroyed in the process.

Mori Summer screamed as she was engulfed in flames from Torch.

"Burn up, burn up"

"Fairy healing" all her wounds were healed in a matter of seconds.

"That's not fair! And how can you heal that fast!"

"My imagination is far more powerful as I've been trained everyday by delusional people"

"You're going down!" Torch said in fury as he charged.

Mori Summer gasped as she was not prepared for a frontal charge, she closed her eyes tightly and prepared for the damage. But suddenly Torch exploded, Mori Summer opened her eyes and looked back to see Dark Flame Master.

"What just happened?" asked Mori Summer.

"Oh I was just trying out my new move"

"What attack was that?" asked the curious Wicked Eye, "I've never seen you use it"

"I've only just perfected it, it's called Judgment Lucifer"

"Judgment Lucifer?" Wicked Eye remembered the time when Dark Flame Master was taking her home, "That's…"

"Yeah, the move you gave me"

Wicked Eye smiled widely, "I'll come up with more moves for you"

"I look forward to them" said Dark Flame Master with a small smile.

"It's nice to see you two all lovey dovey, but I think we should help, Kumi- Divined Napper and Magical Devil Girl out"

"A-Agreed" Dark Flame Master rushed to assist Magical Devil Girl, with Wicked Eye, "Mjollnir Hammer, Mori Summer, please take Divined Napper!"

"Gotcha" Mori Summer replied.

"Dark Matter Blaze!" Wicked Eye separated Mashi and Char from Magical Devil Girl.

"Thanks Wicked Eye"

"No problem"

Mashi began his attack, "Plasma Cannon!"

Wicked Eye reacted and placed up a shield , "Schwarz Shield!"

"Impossible! My main move, was guarded so easily?!"

Magical Devil Girl stood forward as the shield lowered, "Now it's my turn, Firebird Flame Flash!"

"Titanium Cover!" a wall made of titanium was summoned in front of Moshi and Char.

"Lend me your power, Wicked Eye, Dark Flame Master!"

"Alright" the two replied in unison.

Wicked Eye began to chant, "Split open door of darkness, release the darkness within, utilize the power of the King of Demise to scatter the fictitious and conduct me to the finale!"

"Judgment Lucifer!"

"Schwarz Aschenputtel!"

The two avatars on the receiving end were completely vaporised just like the wall. All that remained was the other team's leader Keita.

Dark Flame Master's eyes widened as he turned to Keita. The three girls were on the ground, their HP was around the 20s.

"How…?"

"No time to ask, let's go!" Magical Devil Girl rushed into battle, "Firebird Flame Flash!"

Keita whispered a chant and the attack was deflected directly back at her.

"Magical Devil Girl! Why you!" Wicked Eye chanted for her ultimate attack.

"No! Wait Wicked Eye!"

"Schwarz Aschenputtel!"

The attack was once again deflected back, both Dark Flame Master and Wicked Eye was caught in the explosion.

Dark Flame Master spotted Wicked Eye struggling to stand, her HP was only 12. He used all his strength to stand up. _My HP is 16? I'll have to use that move or we'll lose on the first round._

"Dark Flame Master's power is not at its limit yet"

"What did you say? I'm sorry but it looks like the results are clear"

"No… Not yet"

"Persistent aren't you? Magical attacks has not effect on me, too bad for you magic users"

Dark Flame Master smiled, "Dark Flame Master, evolve! Ghelzonianses!"

Darkness surrounded him, his hair changed to a lighter colour.

Keita started to clap, "Wow, a change in appearance isn't going to get you anywhere"

"You're wrong, come my companion, Dark Flame Sword!" a sword with a dark aura materialised in his hand.

"A sword?!"

"Immune to magical huh? How about physical?!"

Dark Flame Master sprinted toward Keita, he increased his speed as he approached.

"You can't beat me! Knight Shield!" Keita took his stance, ready for the attack.

Dark Flame Master immediately dashed from in front to behind Keita.

"Hahaha, you missed!" upon saying that, Keita's shield was split into two. His full HP suddenly dropped to 0.

"W-What was that?"

"Judgment Lucifer Slash"

"Such power"

Keita was than engulfed by a light and disappeared. Dark Flame Master rushed to assist Mori Summer up.

"Can you use heal?"

"Yeah I guess I can"

"Heal!" all their HPs were filled.

"Wicked Eye, are you okay?" he asked as he reached out his hand.

Wicked Eye nodded and said, "Thank you… Dark Flame Master…"

"Anytime, my bound contractor"

"Let's do our best next round too!"

"Yeah let's do it"

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: We hope you enjoy our new story!****We would like to know it we should make another outtake for Mayu Yuuki of Angel Beats! REBORN!. An outtake where she gets to romance Yuzuru in a parallel world. Please tell us! We would like to know before we start the next sequel!**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	3. Team Knights!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 3: Team Knights!

They entered a potion store after they respawned back in the town.

"We've earned quite a bit of gils in our last battle. We can buy quite a lot of food in the café after we purchase some HP potions later, we can't always rely on Mori Summer to regen our HP" said Dark Flame Master.

"Alright then, how many should we buy?" asked Divined Napper.

"Let's see, we won 7, 000 gils, the price of the HP potions are 100 gils each, each of us should have five" Mori Summer calculated.

"Yeah, we'll each have five HP potions"

They purchased their potions and moved into the café.

An NPC approached them and asked, "Welcome, how many people?"

"Six thanks" Dark Flame Master replied.

"This way" the NPC led them to their table for six.

Dark Flame Master sat between Wicked Eye and Magical Devil Girl on one side and Mori Summer sat between Mjollnir Hammer and Divined Napper on the other.

"Wow there so many varieties of cakes here" said Mori Summer with sparking eyes when she looked into the menu.

Mori Summer nodded a few times before she looked back into the menu, "We'll worry about that later, excuse me! I want the chocolate mousse cake and Japanese cheesecake"

After the pieces of cake were place in front of her Dark Flame Master commented, "You're gonna get fat you know"

"Chu, we're in a game anyway" Mori Summer replied before she stuffed her face with cake.

"I'll have the strawberry cake!" Magical Devil Girl shouted her order.

"S-Strawberry?! That poisonous substance?! How can you consume such a thing?" asked Wicked Eye.

"I love Strawberries, they are my power source, they recover my strength"

"I see, your power needs are different to mine huh?"

Wicked Eye turned to Dark Flame Master and said, "Dark Flame Master, I want the darkness parfait to recover from battle"

"The blackberry parfait? You can buy that, you got the gils"

"Yeah, but…"

"Oh fine"

The parfait arrived in a matter of minutes.

She took a bite and suggested, "Dark Flame Master, would you like a bite?"

"Um…" eyes in the café were focused on him, "Oh whatever, I'll take a bite"

He took a bite out of the parfait, "It's pretty good, even though it's just a game, the taste engine is design almost flawlessly"

Mori Summer looked directly at him, "Dark Flame Master, you're pretty bo-" she stopped as soon as Mjollnir Hammer stole her cheesecake.

"H-Hey! That's mine!"

"Too late" Mjollnir Hammer replied she began to eat the piece of cake.

"Why you…!"

Dark Flame Master turned his sights away from the fighting girls, to Divined Napper as she took her nap on the table. _I guess napping is a higher priority than dessert for her huh?_

"Battling beginning, Team Knights VS Team Victory" speaker announced as the huge television screen turned on.

"Look! The next match is starting" said Magical Devil Girl as she pointed at the screen.

_Team Knights: Takenashi, Date, Lu, Saki and Erk. Team Victory: Kuuma, Yasuke, Asuki, Nyu and Pon._

The avatars spawned in a desert location and took their positions. Lu stayed back while the others took the front.

"They all use swords, except for that Lu" said Mjollnir Hammer.

"Looks like Lu's a mage" said Dark Flame Master, "Meaning the others are tanking while he heals"

"Dark Flame Master, Isn't that tactic…" said Mori Summer.

"Yes, it's a basic MMORPG tactic, it may be basic but if it is underestimated, it will be one's defeat"

Team Victory charged towards Team Knights at full speed and the two soon clashed. Erk, their team leader took Kuuma and Yasuke on by himself, while Lu continued to heal the team.

"Damn it, take down their healer!" yelled Team Victory's leader, Kuuma.

"Not a chance" Date intercepted Asuki with his lancer.

"Move…" said Asuki in annoyance.

Each member of Team Knights keep a member of Team Victory busy while they were dealing damage and being healed at the same time.

Countless sparks flew out as the many blades clashed one after another. The fight looked intense. But the relaxed faces on the members of Team Knights made it seem like the fight was one sided. They have fought for only seven minutes but the HP of Team Victory was getting lower and lower.

" Everyone, it's time to finish this, I want to move on to our next opponent!" shouted Erk.

"Roger that" the members replied.

"We had fun Team Victory, let's fight again sometime, Sonic Slash!" upon saying that Erk performed a slash with his one handed sword just like Dark Flame Master's 'Judgment Lucifer Slash'. A slash so fast the system could barely keep up with it.

"This team, like us has fascinating skills of delusions" Dark Flame Master commented.

Both of the victims, Kuuma and Yasuke were engulfed in light and disappeared.

"Leader!" the remains of Team Victory yelled.

"Impaling Lance!" Date pierced right through Asuki's body and he too disappeared.

Takenashi the dual dagger wielder attacked in speeds Pon could not keep up with. Second by second a cut was made on Pon before he knew, Pon's HP dropped down fast and faster until nothing was left.

Saki, a female shield and sword user, defended all the incoming sword attacks from Nyu a female swordsman perfectly, not a single point of damage was dealt to her. Her defence was flawless, impenetrable.

"Time to wrap things up" said Saki. She countered her attack and gave her the final slash across the chest, and watched her disappear.

The battle ended.

"They sure are strong, anyway, who's our next opponent?" asked Dark Flame Master.

Wicked Eye checked her messages, "Our next battle is with…"

"Us! said a familiar voice. Dark Flame Master and the others turned their heads to see the leader of Team Knights.

"You're next? But you have a 20 minute break down you?"

"We cancelled our break; didn't you read the manual more closely? You can cancel your break every hour"

"So your team's next huh?"

"Yeah, let's have a great match Dark Flame Master" Erk said as he put out his hand.

"Sure thing, let's have a great match" he replied and shook his hand.

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: Sorry for the late release for this episode. Kyodai Production was having network difficulties last would like to inform you all, Kyodai Productions' members will be taking 2 weeks holiday off. So we would not be posting new episodes for 2 weeks, we are very sorry for those who are awaiting the next episodes. We are terribly sorry.**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	4. Queen Of Fairies Tiffania!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 4: Queen Of Fairies Tiffania!

"Okay, here's the plan, we too will use the MMORPG tactic of the healer staying back. So we're counting on you Mori Summer" said Dark Flame Master.

"No problem, leave it to me" said Mori Summer with her thumb up.

Wicked Eye raised her arm and exclaimed, "Let's show them that the Far Eastern Magical Nap Society is the strongest!"

Everyone else raised their arm and shouted in unison, "Right!"

They spawned into the battlefield, green grassy area just outside a medieval castle. They then prepared themselves for the upcoming battle.

Dark Flame Master looked into the distance and saw the six heading their way, "Here they come!"

A bright red ball was suddenly shot from behind the five.

"Incoming! Valcanus Shield!" Magical Devil Girl was just able deploy her shield to protect the team.

Wicked Eye moved into battle with Takenashi, Mjollnir Hammer with Date, Divined Napper with Saki, while Mori Summer attempted to delay Lu and heal the others, Dark Flame Master began his battle with Erk.

Dark Flame Master and Erk's battle began fiercely; they both swung their blades in multiple angles and were deflected by each other.

_I need to have some distance._

"Machine Gun!" Erk leaped back while he deflected all the shots fired.

"Nice move"

"You too, being able to deflect them is not easy, but I won't give up"

"Me neither"

"Dark Flame Master, evolve! Ghelzonianses! Dark Flame Sword!"

After a moments break, they engaged each other once again.

"Schwarz Shield!" Wicked Eye guarded Takenashi's speed attacks.

"That's impossible! My attack speed couldn't be matched!"

"Infinity System activate!" she swung her Schwarz Sechs Prototype Mk III continuously dealing massive damage to Takenashi.

_His HP dropped rapidly. 130, 100, 70, 40, 10._

"I commend you for your efforts, but you will now be defeated" Wicked Eye said as she prepared to finish her opponent off.

"I won't give in without one last fight" Takenashi swung his dagger equipped right arm upwards to deal some damage, but Wicked Eye blocked the weak attack and landed the final blow to Takenashi who had been swallowed up the light.

Date raised his lancer and defended himself from Mjollnir Hammer's hammer slam, and noticed that Takenashi had disappeared from the mini map, "Takenashi, beaten? How? He was our fastest player, they could match his speed?!"

Mjollnir Hammer whispered as she noticed that one of the enemies had been taken care of, "Good job Master"

"Lu! I need some healing here!" yelled Date.

Lu replied, "I can't their healer is blasting me with mana balls, I can't lower my defences!"

Mjollnir Hammer complimented, "And good job to you too fake Mori Summer"

"Hey now, I really am the real one!"

She continued to swing her hammer, keeping Date on the defence while his HP was slowly drained.

"Date! Here's your chance!" shouted a female voice.

A shield suddenly struck Mjollnir Hammer's hip and was returned to Saki by some sort of wire.

"Thanks Saki!"

Date now went for the offensive and started his piercing strikes against Mjollnir Hammer who close barely dodge the attacks while holding her heavy hammer.

"This is bad, at this rate, I'll lose, death"

"My servant! Is that all you've got?! Show me your true power!" a voice reached Mjollnir Hammer from the top of the hill. The person who stood upon the hill was her Master, Wicked Eye.

"No Master, I shall win this, death!"

"Three Parts Wake!" Divined Napper released her energy blast on Saki but her shield split the attack into two. She then pushed forward while the blast was still active and eventually reached Divined Napper, with one slash she depleted the rest of Divined Napper's HP.

"Sorry guys, I lost…"

Divined Napper retired from the battlefield, she had spawned in a bright room with white walls and a holographic screen was projected onto the wall showing the current battle situation live.

"Where am I? Is this the waiting room?"

She sat down on a bench to watch the live broadcast but eventually lied down on the bench and fell asleep.

Mjollnir Hammer gave Wicked Eye a high five and a tight hug to celebrate her victory over Date.

"I did it!"

"Congratulations my servant, just as I expected from a servant of mine"

"Of course, I shall not embarrass my Master… how was that quote? Was it good?"

"Yes, nicely done, now let's take care of Saki" said Wicked Eye.

Mori Summer checked the time remaining on the top left of her HUD. _A minute thirty huh? I really need to finish Lu off but how? Our offense and defence is equally matched unless one of us gets an incredibly great delusion to put to use._

An idea suddenly popped up in her mind. A_n incredible delusion huh? One similar to Dark Flame Master's_ _Ghelzonianses mode. Hmm… I got one!_

"Let's end this Lu…"

"Yeah, if you can penetrate through my shield, Mori Summer"

"Mori Summer, evolve! Tiffania!"

Small fairies began to surround Mori Summer, as they covered her with fairy light.

Wicked Eye and Mjollnir Hammer saw the sudden bright light, "What's happening to the fake Mori Summer?" asked Mjollnir Hammer.

Her appearance changed as she emerged from the light. Sharp elven ears, her eyes golden her clothing had changed into a golden silk dress.

Wicked Eye could not believe her own eyes, Mori Summer had evolved just like Dark Flame Master, "Mori Summer… evolved…?"

"This is my Tiffania mode, Queen of the fairies"

"What…?"

"With this mode on, my magic attacks will increase tenfold!"

"That's impossible!"

"Summer Light Needle!" light began to group up above Mori Summer and soon a needle was formed, "Fire!"

She shoot the light needle at Lu Magical shield, the needle stopped as it touched the surface but was pushing with small amounts of force.

"Go through!" the needle pierced its way through the shield and instantly killed Lu.

"This my Tiffania mode… Mori Summer's evolved form…"

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: Thanks for the support of this fanfiction everyone :)**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	5. A Fun Fight To The Very End!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 4: A Fun Fight To The Very End!

The rest of the Far Eastern Magic Nap Society members watched the battle between Dark Flame Master and Erk from the hill top.

Dark Flame Master met all of Erks attacks with his sword.

"You're quite the fine swordsman Dark Flame Master"

"You too Erk"

Their HP were both on 30, one powerful clean slash would be enough to end the fight.

"Sonic Slash!" Dark Flame Master quickly raised his sword to block the incoming blow. But the slash just managed to slit his left cheek.

Upon seeing that Wicked Eye attempted to join the battle but was held back by Mori Summer and Mjollnir Hammer.

"This is a man to man fight; we should let them fight it out" said Magical Devil Girl.

"That's right, we should not interfere" said Mori Summer.

"For once I agree with fake Mori Summer death…" agreed Mjollnir Hammer.

Dark Flame Master's HP is on 25 while Erk is still on 30.

_I've somehow managed to block Sonic Slash. In order to block that attack my delusion must connect to his delusion of how he would slash me, I did it once but doing it again will be challenging._

"Dark Flame Master!"

He turned to face the source of the voice.

"Wicked Eye?"

"Use the Retribution mode!"

_The Retribution mode, something Rikka came up with about a month ago, a delusion to change my weapon…_

"Alright"

Dark Flame Master took his stance and placed his left hand on the Dark Flame Sword.

"I call upon the flames of darkness to gift me with the weapons I desire. May the weapons of darkness be bestowed upon my hands!"

A dark mist surrounded his hands; soon two beautiful black swords appeared in each hand. The blades were black containing the dark energy within and the handles wrapped in bandages to seal off the true power of the blades.

"Dual wielding?"

"Black Heaven and Abyss… those are the name of these blades"

"Such a fascinating imagination, but wouldn't holding two blades decrease your speed?"

"We'll see about that"

"This is getting really interesting"

In a blink of an eye, Dark Flame Master appeared in front of Erk. He reacted with a slash in front but Dark Flame Master had already dodged the attack and moved behind him.

"Your delusion of you being just below the speed of sound?"

"You figured it out"

"That alone won't be enough to defeat me"

Erk's speed suddenly increased just like Dark Flame Master. Their speeds increased to the point where they were seen as light spears attacking one another. Their attacks met each other; their speeds had no hint of slowing down but an increase.

"Their HP…" Wicked Eye watched concerned as Dark Flame Master's HP decrease along with Erk's. 20, 19, 18, 17, 16…

They approaching the end of the battle, their minds had been working non-stop for the last few minutes as they countered each other's attacks.

Erk charged with an attempt to pierce through Dark Flame Master's chest.

_Here's my chance…_

He deflected the sword with Black Heaven in his left hand and landed a perfect cut with Abyss to Erk's waist. Erk's HP finally reached 0 while he was still on a miraculous 4.

They were teleported back to the town in time to hear the announcement.

The speaker began, "Today's qualifying rounds are over, and tomorrow will the last day for the qualifiers. The qualifiers will begin at 3:30pm tomorrow; we now conclude today's qualifiers"

After the announcement, Team Knights approached the Far Eastern Magic Nap Society.

"Congratulations Dark Flame Master"

"Oh thanks, that sure was fun"

"Yeah that was, although I would've liked to make it past the 2nd round though" Erk said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Better luck next time"

"Yeah well, next time we'll win for sure" Erk put out his hand and winked.

"We'll see about that" said Dark Flame Master as he happily accepted the handshake.

Moments after Team Knights logged out, the Far Easter Magic Nap Society logged out as well and met up at Yuuta's place. Kumin laid asleep on the floor while the others began to talk about the qualifiers.

"So Nibutani, I heard that you now have an evolved form, is that true?" asked Yuuta with curiosity.

"W-Well… I wasn't powerful enough… so I figured that an evolved form will give me an excuse to become more powerful"

"Master! That's a big problem, we don't even have an evolved form! Death…" said Dekomori.

Rikka immediately turned her sights elsewhere and added, "Hehehe, I already have an evolved form, but I just wanna keep it a secret"

"Oh really…?" said Nibutani with a doubtful expression.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well then, what's it called?"

"T-That's to remain a secret for now otherwise the world will end upon me speaking the name"

"Well that's too bad isn't it?"

"Yeah, you have no idea, how powerful my evolved form is"

"Master has such a powerful form?! I am so proud to be your servant!" said Dekomori excitedly, "Now I need to think of an evolved form for myself"

"Say… I sorry Shichimiya, you didn't get much action last battle" Yuuta apologised.

"You think I didn't get enough action? I- never mind"

_I was the one who weakened Saki's shield so that Rikka and Mjollnir Hammer could break through but you didn't even pay attention to me._

"Hahaha… I just wanted to make it a nice fair even fight, that's all… hahaha…"

Nibutani suddenly realised, "Oh yeah, I just realised, shouldn't we add one more person to our party? I mean we do have a spot left and the other teams probably have a full party, we'll be at a disadvantage"

"That's true…" Yuuta agreed.

"We have to add one more person in before the end of the qualifiers tomorrow or we'll only have six in the main tournament the day after"

"But who can join us?"

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: Thanks for the support for this fanfiction everyone :)**

**Please keep the support going everyone!**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	6. The Black Phantom!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 6: The Black Phantom!

Yuuta opened his eyes to see a girl's face a few inches away from his.

"R-Rikka?! What are you doing?"

"I was transferring some of my excess dark energy to wake you from your slumber"

"How unusual for you to be awake earlier than me" Yuuta glanced outside the window to the barely lit blue sky, "Wait… what's the time?"

"F-Four in the morning…"

"What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to find our last member so that we could have a full party in the tournament"

"You really want to win the tournament that badly?"

"Y-Yeah… I-I want to go on a journey to a mysterious realm with you and everyone else…"

Rikka noticed Yuuta's glance and gave up, "Oh fine, mostly to be with you"

"That sounds more like it, in that case I forgive you this time"

"So does that mean…"

"Why not, I'll help you find that member"

"Yay! But I can't think of a way to find that last member"

"I suggest observation on the matches occurring currently and observing people grinding the monsters"

"Not a bad idea, just as expected Dark Flame Master"

Rikka returned to her own room and placed her Delusional Gear over her head while Yuuta did the same in his room.

He closed his eyes and whispered the start-up command, "Synapse break, Vanishment this world"

He respawned back in the town and was first up greeted by Wicked Eye.

They entered the arena's spectating seats and watched the current PVP stream. From 7V7 to 1V1.

Dark Flame Master checked the time displayed on his HUD, "We've been watching the matches for three hours now, we should move on to the mob grounds after this match is over"

Wicked Eye nodded in agreement to his suggestion.

As Dark Flame Master watched the 1V1 match, a certain avatar stood out from the rest.

_Who is she? I've seen her in the last few rounds. Black Phantom..._

"Hey Wicked Eye how about her?" asked Dark Flame Master as he pointed to the girl who held a mecha black sword just like her black mecha suit with wings attached.

"Her? You mean Black Phantom?"

"Yeah, she seems strong enough; I haven't seen her lose a battle yet"

"Alright, let's ask her"

Dark Flame Master and Wicked Eye waited at the Arena 13's exit. Black Phantom soon appeared from the exit.

Wicked Eye slowly approached her, "Hi there, is there something you need?" she asked politely with a smile.

"H-Hello, we would like you to join our party for the tournament" Wicked Eye answered shyly.

The girl's polite expression changed to an annoyed one, "Again? Why do you want me? I would be the one doing all the work now wouldn't I?"

Wicked Eye became frightened of the girl's sudden change but continued, "That's not-"

"I would be the one carrying the team while you guys lay back and enjoy the show right?"

Dark Flame Master took a step forward in front of the frightened Wicked Eye, "We would never do such a thing"

"Really? How can I trust that you wouldn't? I've been asked multiple times and the only way for me to join you is if you beat me in a 1V1 match to prove that you are stronger than me"

"1V1 match?"

"But if you think you'd lose then don't bother"

"No, I'll try"

"Suit yourself… Dark Flame Master"

The two set up the 1V1 match and soon stepped into the arena. Dark Flame Master looked at Wicked Eye who sat in the spectating area to relieve her anxiety.

"Just to make this clear, if I beat you, you will join our team for the next qualifiers"

"Yes and if I win, you leave me alone and give me all your gils"

"Yes, that's how it will be"

The countdown began. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The sound of a bell was released and the fight began. Black Phantom started with a full speed charge at Dark Flame Master. He blocked the attack with both his arms and distanced himself.

_Her speeds are extraordinary, probably like Erk or maybe even faster. I'm surprised she didn't join the tournament, with her skills; she could've gotten through the qualifiers easily._

She continued her unpredictable attacks with tremendous speeds, so fast that Dark Flame Master could barely keep up.

"Machine Gun!" bullets poured towards Black Phantom, but she somehow let off a small smile.

She remained still while the bullets vanished into thin air as if it had hit a barrier.

_A barrier? No way, I didn't hear or see her mouth move to chant out a barrier. Unless…_

"It wasn't a barrier was it?" asked Dark Flame Master to clarify his suspicions.

"Well done, you saw through it. Yes I did shred up your bullets with my blade"

_My suspicions were correct, she moved so fast that it didn't even seem like she moved at all. Can I really beat her?_

He looked toward Wicked Eye who had shut her eyes and placed her hands together to pray for his victory.

"I won't lose like this… Dark Flame Master, evolve! Ghelzonianses! Dark Flame Sword!"

He slashed the air in front of him and caused wave of dark flames to appear which headed directly for Black Phantom. She turned her sword vertically and cut through the flames.

"I call upon the flames of darkness to gift me with the weapons I desire. May the weapons of darkness be bestowed upon my hands!"

"Oh, the dual wielding skill used to defeat Erk in the qualifiers yesterday huh?"

"Black Heaven and Abyss"

"Yes… I too want to taste the excitement Erk had, but I shall defeat you"

"I won't go down that easily"

They both charged at each other fiercely, Dark Flame Master swung his left sword vertically towards her head. She blocked the attack with ease as Dark Flame Master expected. He then swung his right sword horizontally towards her waist.

_I got you now…!_

Creation of Kyodai Productions


	7. The Last Member!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 7: The Last Member!

Black Phantom pushed Dark Flame Master's left sword away and ducked in time to dodge his second attack with his right sword.

_Damn it! She saw that coming?_

A sudden pain struck Dark Flame Master; she had successfully landed a kick to his stomach. He backed away from her to recover from the sudden blow.

After the recovery he charged back to Black Phantom. _I must go faster, so faster she can't keep up_.

He began to slash faster and faster, his next slash faster than his last. He could see that she was struggling to keep up. _She must be struggling to connect to my delusions at my speed._

He kept track of her HP as it went down by his endless attacks. _ I am not trying to kill her…_

Dark Flame Master noticed a sudden grin on her face, "Phantom Phase…" his eyes widened as Black Heaven somehow cut through Black Phantom without a single point of damage dealt.

As she phased back and started her comeback, she swung her black sword madly but at the same time with precision. Dark Flame Master's arms started to get tired. She noticed his tiredness and sent Black Heaven flying to the side of the arena.

"Damn it" he exclaimed as he held Abyss with both his hands.

_Focus… Focus… I need to connect my delusion with her's._

Dark Flame Master felt a sudden deflection through his arms. His delusion had connected; he raised his sword high up and slammed it down with all his might.

A grin appeared yet again. _How is she so confident still?_

She took a step to the side as the blade landed right in front of her feet. _I missed…?_

She placed her blade above his neck, "I win…"

Dark Flame Master dropped his blade and raised his hands up. He watched as she sheathed her sword back in and unexpectedly let out her hand to help him up.

"Thanks"

"No need to thank me Dark Flame Master, in fact I should be the one thanking you, that was the best duel I've had since I came here. Now then let's talk about our team's strategy in the qualifiers today"

"Yeah, yeah… Wait what?!" asked Dark Flame Master surprised.

"You heard me, tell me about the strategy in the coming qualifiers"

"Yes, I heard that part, but what about our deal?"

"Well, I just tested it that you won't be letting me do all the fighting alone so I suppose I can join your team"

"You will?!" Wicked Eye confirmed as she ran towards the two.

"Yeah, but there isn't just one reason I joined" she wrapped her arms around Dark Flame Master's in a split second.

"W-Wha-?!"

Wicked Eye began to glare at the two.

He noticed the deathly glare and tried to ask Black Phantom, "U-Um, Phantom would you please explain?"

"Like I said, I joined for other reasons too"

Unsatisfied with the answer, he asked again, "Which is…?"

She blushed a little and immediately changed her eyes to puppy dog eyes, "Do you really want me to say?"

"N-Never mind… say would you give me your email?"

"Wow! You sure don't waste time"

He suddenly felt the glare of Wicked Eye increase as if she was trying to make him burst into thin air by starring.

"N-No! I don't mean it that way! I just wanted to send you our battle plan and stuff you know?"

"A battle plan?"

"I thought you didn't have one yet"

"Well I did complete half the plan, but I'll be able to finish the rest of in an hour or so I guess"

"Alright then, I'll leave it to you. Don't disappoint me"

They set up the time to meet up for the qualifiers and logged out.

"Yuuta" called Rikka as she shoved her toast into her mouth.

"What?"

"About that girl…"

Yuuta wanted to immediately answer but felt a sudden choke down his throat. He hurried for the milk and cleared his throat before he answered, "Y-Yes, her skills are very fascinating indeed"

"I know she is but-"

"Oh, will you look at the time, we should really getting into the game now" said Yuuta as he placed his plate into the sink and headed right for his room.

Rikka finished her milk and too placed her plate into the sink, and headed into her room.

"Synapse break! Vanishment this world!"

They met up with their team in the same café and fortunately the same table.

Dark Flame Master stood up and began, "I would first like to announce something"

Mori Summer turned to face him, "Yeah? What is it?"

"I would like to introduce you all to our seventh member"

"Seventh member?"

Black Phantom phased herself back and appeared beside Mori Summer.

"Wow!" Mori Summer tilted herself away from Black Phantom and slowly recovered from the shock.

"Sorry I wasn't trying to scare you; I just thought that I should make my entrance interesting"

"N-No, I wasn't scared at all…" said Mori Summer as she centred herself back on the seat.

"Now that we're all here, we're going to go with the plan I sent everyone before"

"Alright! Let's beat them all up!" cheered Black Phantom excitedly.

"But before we do that, Wicked Eye will you send her the party invite please?" Dark Flame Master added.

She nodded and began to move through her window, "There you go"

"Thank you Wicked Eye" she pressed on the confirmation button and and message appeared to all the party members.

_Black Phantom has joined your party._

"The match begins in a minute everyone, you all ready?"

"Yeah!" they all answered in unison.

They were teleported to a desert arena. Dark Flame Master checked the team they were up against through his window.

"We're up against Team Kuro Ninjas, I heard they took out their last opponent in less than five minutes"

"We're still going to win this no matter what, I didn't join this party to lose after all"

"Yeah, of course we will win, everyone stick with the plan!"

"Gottcha!"

The charged into battle…

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: Thanks for the support for this fanfiction everyone :)**

**Please keep the support going everyone!**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	8. The Qualifiers End!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 8: The Qualifiers' End!

"I call upon the flames of darkness to gift me with the weapons I desire. May the weapons of darkness be bestowed upon my hands!" Dark Flame Master gripped his swords tightly as he charged towards Ghost.

"Dual wielding won't help you this snow arena will have to decrease your speed" Ghost shouted as he blocked the two blades with his lancer.

"Jun, here's your chance!"

Dark Flame Master turned to his right to see a man equipped with a dagger close in on him.

_Damn it…!_

"I won't let you!" a voice came from his left, a sharp sound of a blade cutting through the air was released. Jun had stopped moving at all, his HP has reached zero.

"Jun!" Ghost yelled as he pushed Dark Flame Master away.

"Get impaled!" he yelled as he ran in Dark Flame Master's direction.

"I wouldn't…" just as Dark Flame Master attempted to stop him, another slash was made, "do that… never mind"

"Impossible… at such speed?" Ghost vanished into the light.

"You really are a bit over protective about me aren't you?" he asked the girl who appeared from thin air.

"No, not at all, I just don't want anyone else defeating you, that's all"

"I would've won that battle"

"Really? But you weren't moving"

"Because I knew you would do something like that"

She laughed at the truth. _She has been protecting me since the first qualifiers match an hour ago. Since then, every match we participated in was like that. We're now in the fourth match._

Suddenly an explosion appeared at the north end of the arena "Anyways, let's check on the others"

They headed north and saw Wicked Eye taking on the team leader Jin.

"Will she be alright?" Black Phantom asked.

"Yeah she will, knowing her, she'll pull through that"

Wicked Eye noticed Dark Flame Master at the corner of her eyes. _Yuuta's watching me; I'll beat Jin as I am the person who holds the lover's contract with him._

"Dark Matter Blaze!" she forced Jin to back away from her. _Here's my chance…!_

"Split open door of darkness, release the darkness within, utilize the power of the King of Demise to scatter the fictitious and conduct me to the finale! Schwarz Aschenputtel!"

"No!" Jin yelled as he was vaporised.

Magical Devil Girl smirked as she decided to deal the final blow to Game Buster, "Now I shall finish this too, Firebird Flame Flash!"

The announcer announced the result of the battle, "Winner is Team Far Eastern Magic Nap Society"

They were quickly teleported back.

"This is the final round of the qualifiers, we must refill all our potions right now before twenty minutes is up" commanded Dark Flame Master.

They hurried into the item's store and purchased the necessary amount of potions for the last round of the qualifiers.

They entered the café and chatted for the remaining time which was soon over. They spawned in the lake arena.

Dark Flame Master checked the name of the team, "This team is… Team Annihilator… it's a three people party?!"

Mjollnir Hammer gave a small laugh, "Three people huh? They're pretty sure of themselves now aren't they? Death"

"No Team Annihilator is one of the most powerful teams, even with three people they made it to the end of the qualifiers" added Black Phantom.

"How did they manage this with just three people?"

"They use a-" she stopped as she felt the ground trembling beneath her feet.

A tall metallic figure came out of the forest.

"They use a giant mecha suit"

"A mecha suit?! How?!"

"They probably purchased it after a few matches yesterday when the qualifiers began. But I heard that it is just a mount item, it supposedly has no delusions to it"

"In that case, we can destroy it! Dark Flame!" Dark Flame Master blasted the mecha suit with his blazing hot flames. _I'll melt the metal down. Simple trick for all mecha suits._

He stopped his attack and watched as it burned. But the suit suddenly started to move again.

"What? But how? Fire melt's metal" asked Dark Flame Matser in frustration.

"They must've added a fire resistance delusion to the suit" said Black Phantom.

"No way! Mori Summer, try shocking it!"

"Gottcha!" she summoned her shock magic and blasted the suit full of electricity, but it still has no effect.

"Shock resistance too?!"

_What else can damage metal? It might have resistance to all elemental attacks. We just have tried physical attacks yet._ just as the thought came by, Mjollnir Hammer leaped toward the suit and swung her hammer.

"Can you take this? Death"

The suit's HP barely moved down. It slammed its fists into the ground and caused a shock wave to hit the whole party away.

"Damn it, can they be so over powered?"

_No wait… there should always be a way to beat a suit with resistance that high, I just need to think of a way… that's it!_

"Mori Summer, use a water bubble of some sort on it!"

"A water bubble? What's that going to do?!"

"Never mind that, just do it!"

She nodded and prepared to caster the spell, "Water spirits lend me your assistance, Water Containment!"

Water covered the suit from its feet to the head. _It should work… if the laws of logic work a bit in this game…_

The metal of the suit began to rust rapidly while its HP dropped down rapidly. It struggled inside the bubble until pieces of its body were torn apart.

"Winner is Team Far Eastern Magic Nap Society"

They teleported back to the town and celebrated in the centre of the plaza with many people cheering for the victors of the qualifiers.

"We did it!" Wicked Eye jumped up and down with joy, and soon embraced Dark Flame Master who smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, we did… all that's left now is the tournament tomorrow…"

"Let's win that too everyone!"

"Yeah!" they cheered in unison.

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: Thanks for the support for this fanfiction everyone :)**

**Please keep the support going everyone!**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


	9. The Tournament!

Chuunibyou Demo Koi Ga Shitai!

Tournament Of Delusions!

Episode 9: The Tournament!

Team Far Eastern Magic Nap Society celebrated their victory in the qualifiers in their usual café in the game.

"Cheers!" they shouted in unison as they clashed their glass of juices together.

"So Dark Flame Master, what's the main tournament going to be like?" asked Mori Summer.

"Well, it's a map several kilometres in wide and length, set on a completely different server specially designed for the tournament. Four teams will be put into the map at random points of the map. The last team standing wins" he replied.

"I see, in other words, a battle royal"

"But the Wicked Eye is the strongest of all, no matter the opponents, we shall triumph" Wicked Eye added.

"Well said my Master" Mjollnir Hammer cheered as she clapped her hands.

"I really want to know where you get that positivity from" asked Mori Summer sarcastically.

"Well, there's no point in doubting ourselves, you know? We've gone this far, so let's win this" said Dark Flame Master with encouragement.

"I guess so huh?"

Their celebration soon came to an end as they were teleported to the special server.

They were spawned outside a temple ruin inside a jungle.

Dark Flame Master scanned around their current position, "No one in sight" he reported.

"Okay, let's split up, that way we can surround a team when we encounter one" Black Phantom suggested, "Mori Summer with Divined Napper and Mjollnir Hammer as Group A. Magical Devil Girl with Wicked Eye as Group B. And last of all, me with Dark Flame Master as Group C"

"No way!" shouted Wicked Eye.

"Why not? Put the strongest together and we will win"

"I just don't want to; I'll go with Dark Flame Master"

"But I want to…"

Dark Flame Master took a sigh, "I'll go with Wicked Eye, you go with Magical Devil Girl"

"Fine…" said Black Phantom as Wicked Eye lit up her face with a bright smile, she puffed out her cheeks.

The three groups separated and distanced themselves Group B moved between Groups A and B while they moved forward into the jungle towards the centre of the map.

After a ten minutes' walk, Dark Flame Master noticed that they were getting near the end of the jungle. A large lake was placed at the centre of the map. From there, they spotted a ruined city in front, a desert on their right and lastly a castle stood tall on the left.

"Where do you suppose the teams are at the moment?" Dark Flame Master asked.

"I, the Wicked Eye shall find them… Demonic Eye!" Wicked Eye shut her eyes tightly as if she was using all her concentration on the single move.

"Got it, there are two teams near the borders of the city and the castle, can't seem to find the other team though"

"It's okay, from the looks of things; they must've spawned the desert area. We'll head towards the two teams that are about the clash first before we head towards that team"

Dark Flame Master called everyone in the party chat, "There are two teams near the borders of the city and the castle, we're heading there is have a look"

"Roger that" Black Phantom replied.

"Good job Wicked Eye" he complimented. She smiled with an accomplished face as he gently patted her head.

The party then moved in the direction of the castle before they headed to the city's direction.

Sounds of swords clashing and guns firing got louder and louder as they approached the border between the two fields.

"They've already started the battle huh?" whispered Dark Flame Master as he hid behind a tree with Wicked Eye and confirmed that the others were hidden too.

They took a peek out and saw the intense battle. A team which seemed like a military squad of five was fighting a beam saber equipped mecha team of also five members.

"What team is that…?" Dark Flame Master asked with curiosity.

"I don't know but they look strong Dark Flame Master, but still not as strong as me though" he forced out a smile and continued to watch the battle.

"Damn how are we not dealing damage to them?!" the commander of the military team asked with frustration.

"It's no use! They're precisely deflecting our bullets with their swords!"

"Is that even possible?!"

The commander pulled out a combat knife and charged towards a member of the opposition. The military team completely halted their fire scared that they would hit the commander.

"Damn you!" as the commander approached the member at top speed, but the other four dashed pass the commander several times and left him fatal wounds.

"This can't be…" the commander had died; all that was left was the four other members.

"Avenge the commander!" the remaining four charged them with combat knives and resulted in complete annihilation.

"Those guys are fast…" Dark Flame Master commented.

"You six, come out, we know you're there" said a member of the mecha team.

Dark Flame Master came out of hiding with the others and met face to face with who he thought was the team leader.

"You're Dark Flame Master huh? I've heard about you"

"Really? I'm that famous?"

"And that over there is the Wicked Eye?"

Wicked Eye immediately hid behind Dark Flame Master.

"I've always wanted to fight you, Dark Flame Master" the leader activated his sword and readied his stance to strike.

"I'll gladly accept your challenge" Dark Flame Master unsheathed his sword and prepared himself for a counter. The other four mecha team member prepared themselves for the remaining members of the Far Eastern Magic Nap Society.

"Hey now, don't forget us" said an unknown voice from behind the mecha team. A shadow emerged from behind the building ruin.

A white team of knights appeared, "I am Lancelot of the Angelic Knights team, and you will not defeat us"

"Oh yeah? I am Kaiser of the Star Saber team won't be going down so easily" said the leader as he pointed his beam saber towards Lancelot.

**A/N: We do not own the anime. Anything recognizable is not owned by Kyodai Productions.**

**P/S: Thanks for the support for this fanfiction everyone :)**

**Please keep the support going everyone!**

**R&R :)**

**Credit: We thank Chuunibyou's wikia admin for providing us special info.**


End file.
